


Alpha Please

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claiming, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Mating, Mating Bite, NSFW, Scenting, Smut, Soulmates, a/b/o dynamics, abo appreciation day, possessive!dean, talk of pups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: In a world where a mating bond can only be completed when both parties are at their most primal nature, you and Dean prepared for the day that you will finally be his.





	Alpha Please

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ABO Appreciation Day. Also for Kink Bingo, Square Filled: Mating bites. Also for ABO Bingo, Square Filled: Soulmates

You knew it was him.

The moment his boot hit the worn hardwood and his rich spicy scent flowed into the small bar on a late summer evening breeze, you knew. Your whole life had led you to this moment- broken relationships, dead end jobs, no one to miss you once you were gone. But you’d always known. Even before the dreams of emerald eyes and happy laughter, before you were told what a soulmate was, before magic was a real thing you could believe in. A hole inside you grew over time, lined with instinct and desire that screamed yes, he would find you.

So you waited with your breath caught in your throat and your thighs clenched together, and watched him discover you. You saw the moment he turned and his freckled nose flared, scenting the air. He stood up straighter, everything around him ignored as he searched. You watched his beautiful eyes look over every inch of the bar until they landed on you, his feet moving seconds later.

“Hi,” you said once he stood in front of your table. His eyes were a color of green that didn’t really have a name. Looking up at him, you felt like you had laid down in the lush dew fresh grass outside the church in town, the sun filtering through the stained glass to brighten the shadows of that bright tone. You stared at him, breathless. “Been waitin’ for you.”

He smirked and nodded, scratching the back of his neck in the most adorable way. The simple nervous tick reminded you that this was a man who was more than just your soulmate or an alpha - he was clearly nervous, his hands a little shaky, a bashful smirk in contrast to the pheromones of lust rolling off him. “Took me long enough.”

“But you’re here now.” You nodded your head towards the seat next to you. “You wanna sit down, Alpha?”

He blinked and nodded, sliding onto a bar stool only a foot away. He immediately placed himself between you and the alphas playing darts on the opposite wall. “Nice to finally meet you, Omega. I’m Dean.”

“Y/N.” You couldn’t stop yourself from grinning like an idiot. You’d been dreaming of this day ever since you’d presented as an omega at fourteen. Not only was your alpha tall and strong, clearly a virile leader to start a family with and someone who would protect you at all costs, but Alpha was also hot as fuck. “I’m a lucky girl.”

“I’m the lucky one.” He grinned this time with confidence as he shrugged his jacket off. The removal of a layer revealed his broad shoulders and biceps under a couple of shirts, a green and blue plaid and a worn green Henley that you tentatively reached out to pet. Your eyes moved over him, taking in little details like the chase of freckles on the back of his neck and the stubble that grew along his jawline, just a few hairs turning gray. Your eyes met and he paused before his hand covered yours. He leaned in and kissed your cheek, taking a moment to scent you closer. You turned into him, nudging your nose along his jaw, seeking more of his scent that made you feel safer than you had in your whole life. You never realized how utterly incomplete you had been before this moment. He confirmed what you both were screaming out in the instinctual part of your souls. “Mine.”

The two of you reluctantly parted as a tall man and a short brunette approached your table a few minutes later. Dean made eye contact with the man and nodded.

“Y/N, this is my brother Sam and his omega Eileen.”

Sam smiled in greeting, offering his hand to you. “Hi Y/N, nice to-” Eileen was already tugging Sam’s arm down by his sleeve when he was interrupted by a loud growl, the warning drawing attention from neighboring patrons. Dean slid his body between yours and the other alpha even as Sam took a step back with his hands up. “Dude. Sorry.”

“Sam, you know better.” Eileen rolled her eyes. “They just met.” She pushed in front of Sam and then shook your hand, and you smiled at the confidence of such a small person, especially in comparison to her two tall companions. “They’re only occasionally idiots.”

Dean relaxed as the threat moved to the other side of the table. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, man. Eileen is right,” Sam’s hands were fluent in sign language as he spoke aloud and you realized that he was doing it for his omega.

“So, no chance of us having secret omega only conversations huh?” you signed to Eileen.

She grinned, and shook her head, signing as she spoke for Dean’s benefit. “No, but I’ll be really glad to have another woman in the house.”

“I can stay here,” Dean nearly shouted, breaking the laidback conversation suddenly as he wrapped his arm around your waist, all of his focus intense on you. He rested his forehead on your shoulder for a moment before taking a deep breath, braced for your ultimatum. “If you want- I...we can stay here.”

“No.” You shook your head and smiled, pressing your hand to his cheek as you were unable to keep your hands to yourself. “I got nowhere to be except with you.”

Dean’s eyes dropped to your mouth and you fought the desire to fall to your knees and offer yourself to your alpha right there in the middle of some one name sports bar. He’d awoken a deep strumming inside of you that had lay dormant, Vesuvius simmering in wait for Mr. Green Eyes to come along.

You were interrupted as Sam lifted his glass in the air. “Well cheers to you guys, Y/N and to my brother. About damn time Dean found a mate.”

“Hey, I’ve been looking for him too,” you laughed as everyone clinked their glasses together.

Before Sam or Eileen could reply Dean’s hand tightened on your waist. “I swear I’ve been trying to find you, Omega.”

You tilted his chin up. “You did find me.” He leaned in and brushed his lips against yours, a gentle kiss with promise of love and trust and tenderness. “I’m home.”

So you went on the road with him. You worked odd jobs and did research to keep yourself busy, slowly learning more about the hunting world. All of your belongings ended up at the bunker but you couldn’t stay behind. You and Dean were together, soulmates if there ever was a pair. Your bond was iron clad and simmering heat, with a clairvoyance that even Sam and Eileen didn’t understand. Leaving the bar with him that summer night was a simple choice; you belonged together. Now there was just the last act of claiming to carry out, black and white instinct in a polychromatic world.

Two months after you met your alpha you were relieved to finally feel that tell tale twinge of pain and pleasure light in your core and slither through your nervous system. You’d felt warm and shaky all day, and as soon as you felt that first cramp you were overjoyed. Your connection with Dean was grappling for that final click into place.

“Dean,” you said as soon as he picked up his phone, “my heat’s on its way.”

“Fuck, me too, sweetheart. I can feel my rut comin’.” His voice was deeper, strangled like he was already suffering physically from being separated from you. “I’m leaving Iowa now, be back home in a few hours.”

“Okay,“ you whispered into the phone. Even the heavy thrum of his voice was starting a reaction in you that was shockingly intense, turning you on so much that it hurt. “Hurry.”

You waited for hours, pacing the long hallways and failing at focusing on research, Netflix, or dinner. This wait was built into your biology- the omega can only be claimed during the first time that their heat coincided with the alpha’s rut. It was painful to wait, to pay that price of not truly being his yet. But in order for your bond to last forever, the magic had to wait until the perfect time. Thankfully it was finally here for you and Dean.

Four hours later you were laying naked and sweaty on your bed, your eyes closed as you willed yourself to ignore the cramps that were twisting inside. Your body was reacting how it was built to- slick ran down your thighs and your clit throbbed but you were unable to find any relief without your alpha’s knot. You were crying tears of frustration at your fifth failed attempt at an orgasm when you felt the change. Goosebumps covered your arms and legs in the warm room, your nipples hard and sore, and your senseless omega let loose, howling for relief. You knew immediately that he was here. Alpha had come home. It was time.

“Alpha,” you moaned, your voice far more desperate and hoarse than you expected as it echoed down the hall. You begged for him with another hoarse howl, biology taking over now. Your pussy desperately clutched around nothing, your body desperate for your mate’s knot. As your humanity faded behind a curtain your omega evolved into something more.

When Dean came around the corner and into the doorway of your room you crawled up onto your knees in his honor, trembling with the desire to be taken and claimed. He was stern and focused, an intensity on his face that was usually reserved for hunt and kill. You shivered as he watched you from the doorway, taking deep breaths of your heightened scent like a wolf searching out its bitch. As he slunk forward he was motivated by one thing- the need to claim what was his. He stared you down, pupils a bright gold in the dark room. “Omega.”

“Alpha, please,” you whimpered. Your arms trembled as you held them out, and Dean staggered towards you, nearly tripping as he crossed the cement floor. His arms wrapped strong around you and you nearly fell over from the force of his embrace, holding him just as tight as you breathed in each other’s scent at its heaviest. Now you knew why the magic needed patience and sacrifice. Your heat matching his rut was incredibly overwhelming. You wanted to feel him under your skin, his blood flowing with yours, your neck bearing his claim, your womb swelling with his pups.

“Present, Omega,” he demanded as he kicked off his boots and then began to strip. As you turned on your hands and knees and took position for him you heard him take in a deep ragged breath of desperation. Naked, he climbed up onto the bed behind you, his hands tracing every part of you that he could reach. You keened, impatient and desperate for his knot as he explored. You cried out when his fingers circled your clit, and then swept through your folds. He groaned at the wet slick that came away on his hand.

“So wet,” he growled and you pushed your hips back towards him, offering yourself. “So beautiful.”

You nodded, moaning at his thighs pressed against yours, sweaty and slick. “Yours, I’m yours, Dean!”

“You're mine.” The first slide of his cock had you calling out for him, a high choked cry you’d never heard from yourself. Your bodies moved as one and you gave up trying to hold your body up with your shaking arms, trusting Dean as your forehead pressed to the sheet below. He fucked you deliberately slow at first, his last bit of humanity taking the time to feel each deep inch of you. Your omega cried out as his rut took over, pounding into you as your slick covered his thighs as well. His knot begin to swell thick between you and your orgasms built higher and higher. You cried out when his fingers moved between your legs and began to tease your clit mercilessly. The magic was all too much and you just focused on the wavelength between you and Dean. Raw desire and love tied your souls together as he fucked you better than anyone before. The orgasms between you became one breathtakingly overwhelming explosion and you moaned his title over and over, urgently begging with indecent sounds as Dean’s knot locked you together and with a deep growl he sunk his teeth into your neck and bit down hard.

“Alpha!” you screamed as you came, slick gushing between you as you slid into a hazy, paralyzing bliss, the orgasm rendering you a trembling omega lost in the hallelujah of it all. He wrapped an arm around your waist to keep you upright as he pumped cum deep inside you, growling as the painful cuts of his teeth marked your body as his.

After floating for a few minutes Dean lowered you onto the bed, your back against his chest as his knot connected you tightly together, his cock still spilling inside you. He lathed at the claiming mark, purring as he cleaned and healed it as only the alpha that created it could do.

“You okay?” Dean asked, kissing your temple and then rubbing his nose along your cheek and hairline, eager to scent his mate. You knew you would smell different, his scent now a part of yours, discernable to all others. No strange alpha would ever approach you again.

“I’m okay,” you sighed, still floating. “Better than okay, that was amazing.”

Dean nodded, and you waited for him to speak but he swallowed back what he had planned to say. As he brushed his fingers through your hair, you realized you could feel him now- not just physically or psychically but on a different wavelength you never realized existed. The bond made him unable to hide anything from you now.

“What, my Alpha?” you asked, laying your arms over his that were still tight around your waist. You felt a surprisingly delicate vulnerability and a deep fear that you never knew Dean felt.

He buried his nose in your hair and took a deep breath. He was overwhelmed, you could feel it. “Just, I never had a normal life and I never thought I’d find a mate, certainly not being in this life. And you’re just...you’re everything to me. More than I realized. I can’t ever lose you.”

You tilted your head so you could smile up at him. “I know.” And you did. This feeling, being Dean’s mate officially, being claimed by him, was the best feeling in the world. You kissed him, sending your calm elation to him, feeling his emotions change and his fear recede as he accepted your pure love and affection. “We’re going to be okay, I promise. You’ve got me for life.”

“Lucky me.” He murmured as his lips moved across your cheek until he was kissing and nibbling on your ear. He groaned when you clenched around his knot. “Did you take your birth control?”

“No.” You shook your head, panting as his teasing stirred your need again. “We talked about it. I don’t want to wait.”

“Good,” Dean nodded. His hand strayed to cup your lower belly as he spoke softly, rocking you slowly in his arms. “I wanna see you grow big with my pups, sweetheart. See you carry them and raise them with you.”

“A bunch of Winchester pups?” you smiled, your hand resting over his, and hopefully over your future family. “Bunker is gonna get busier.”

Dean chuckled. “One big crazy family. Like I always wanted.”

Dean’s knot began to recede so you were able to release him and turn, kissing him deeply as you held each other tight. “Sounds perfect to me.”

Dean rubbed his nose against yours before smiling. “I love you, Y/N. My beautiful Omega.”

You nodded, his lips on your forehead and then eyelids, cheeks and nose. You knew you only had a little bit of time before the next wave would hit you both. “I love you, Dean. My amazing Alpha.”

You melted into his kiss, still there when the rush of desire returned, the alpha and the omega reaching out for more as Dean’s claim was satisfied over and over again, now forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos! Thank you for reading! Lots more ABO fics coming from me soon. 
> 
> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. Characters aren’t mine, but this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
